


Mrs Ross comes to call

by bubblewrapstargirl



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, May/December Relationship, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 12:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13880820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblewrapstargirl/pseuds/bubblewrapstargirl
Summary: The Avengers are in need of some cool supplies. Shuri is happy to provide them, but not pleased about the timing.a.k.a I saw Black Panther last night and Everett/Shuri is OTP for life, yo.





	Mrs Ross comes to call

Being on the run with a member of the CIA has its perks. This time, they end up at a safehouse that doesn’t encroach on anyone’s family life, and is equipped with plenty of food, a decent shower, weapons, ammo and other useful supplies. Still, Tony moans about the loss of his back-up lab, which has been destroyed, and Agent Ross agrees. The foe they’re fighting has taken over a branch of the military, and they simply don’t have the firepower to fight back. Hence the running.

“I’ve called for back-up,” Ross assures them, “We’ll have all the weapons you need very soon.”

“I thought you had to go dark on this one.” Natasha says, raising a carefully sculped eyebrow, “No CIA contacts.”

Agent Ross smiles enigmatically. “Who said anything about the CIA?”

*

His contact turns up an hour later, clad in purple pyjamas, her complex briads woven into an elegant tower on her crown. A large box of gadgets is in her arms, which Steve immediately relieves her of, ever the gentleman.

“I was soaking in the bath, with scented candles and magnolia oil,” says the beautiful young woman, glaring at Agent Ross, “And then you got shot, so I had to get out and come save you.”

Agent Ross flexes his bandaged arm, almost guiltily, with a rather sheepish look.

She sniffs devisively. “This reminds me of Korea.”

“Whoa, there.” Ross shakes his head. “This isn’t like Korea. I’m just fine.”

“You tried to get yourself killed, again.” She sniffs again. “If you die, do not think I will cry at your funeral. I will melt all your precious vinyl records into tar, and tell T’Mas his father is Ryan Gosling.”

“Hey now,” says Ross, “That collection took me decades to build.”

“Er, Ross? You gonna introduce us?” Tony grins, “Not that all the Unresolved Sexual Tension isn’t fascinating-”

“Unresolved?” The beautiful stranger repeats, bewildered.

Agent Ross smirks. 

“Avengers, this is her royal highness, Shuri, the Princess of Wakanda.” His grin broadens at their surprised looks, all save for Natasha, who doesn’t seem fazed. “My wife.” Ross adds, his face turning smug at Tony’s double take.

Natasha’s lips curve up at one side. “I recognised the accent.”

Shuri rounds on Sam with a serious look, “You see what happens when you marry a white man? He cares more about AC/DC than his own son.”

“Those albums are vintage!” Ross cries, before his wife smothers his lips with one hand.

Shuri clicks her tongue in exasperation, while Sam and Tony try unsuccessfully to hide their laughter behind fists. Shuri drops a quick kiss onto Ross’ forehead. 

“I do not want to have to save you, again.” She warns.

She steps back to inspect his arm, where the bullet grazed him.

“Technically, T’Challa saved me in Korea? With the bead.” Ross argues back.

Shuri rolls her eyes with extreme prejudice.

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, your highness.” Steve cuts in, before things get any more domestic.

“And you, Captain.” Shuri replies, sparing him a smile, “It is an honour to meet Sergeant Barnes’ One.”

“One?” Steve blinks.

“Lord of the Rings. Shuri’s a big fan.” Agent Ross cuts in, though the reference still goes over Steve’s head.

“I want a shirt of mithril.” Shuri says conspiritorially, “And to ride an elk into battle. In Wakanda, we have only armoured rhinos.”

“Armoured-” Tony begins, but Bruce cuts him off with a look that clearly says ‘Tony, no’.

At Steve’s continued blank look, Shuri takes pity and explains. “Your One is… well, the One. As Everett is mine.”

A deeply affectionate look passes between the couple, as Steve blushes bright red but doesn’t deny the charge. Evidently satisfied that Agent Ross doesn’t need another healing ‘bead’, Shuri pulls back from her inspection of his arm.

“I had better get home,” she says, sharing another soft look with her husband.

“You could join us,” Natasha offers, “T’Challa tells me you are formidable.”

Shuri beams at the praise, before turning serious. “No. Everett and I do not go into battle together.”

“Why?” Tony frowns, proving once again that subtle inferences go right over his head.

“In case we both die,” Shuri says bluntly, “Leaving our son an orphan.”

“Ah,” Tony blanches, “That’s- that’s a good policy.”

“Besides, you are going to need an excellent pilot. I am better as operations control.” Shuri admits, “I’ll be on stand-by… after I finish my bath.”

“Understood. And thank you.” Steve nods gratefully, as she prepares to leave.

Ross bids her goodbye with a kiss and thanks her for the loan of her technology.

“Just be careful, my love.” she says, “You do not want T’Mas to grow up calling Ryan Gosling Baba, do you?”

Ross barks out a laugh, but makes a solemn promise to come home in one piece, as she makes her way out, grumbling about a waste of good magnolia oil. Shuri doesn’t need to worry about Ross getting back safely; Steve will make sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Shuri is about 24-26 in this. They got together when she was 20, married 2 years later :)


End file.
